El Espectro del Mar
by Isissilvergold
Summary: Un cuento Shiz/Nat
1. Chapter 1

-Os contaré un cuento…

**El Espectro del Mar**

Cuenta la leyenda que una vez, una doncella muy bella estaba enamorada de un caballero muy apuesto, pero éste enfermó sin remedio y su muerte estaba próxima. La joven, triste y afligida por su amado hizo un pacto con la misma muerte, ofreciéndole que a cambio de que su amado conservara la vida, ella le serviría a la muerte en cómo se lo pidiese, hasta el tiempo que un sacrificio le devolviera la libertad; así pues, la doncella se aventó desde un risco, siendo devorada por el mar y sus olas. La muerte cumplió su parte y el joven sobrevivió a su enfermedad, y de la joven doncella no se volvió a saber nunca más.

**II**

Algunos moradores del reino y sus afueras afirman haber visto un espectro errando en las orillas de la playa junto al risco en los terrenos del Conde, el mito ha perdurado por más de tres siglos, tergiversándose inevitablemente de una u otra forma. Aunque nadie podía asegurar a ciencia cierta su veracidad se decía que se trataba de un espectro femenil que vagaba a lo largo de las oscuras tierras, a orillas del mar y por los peñascos; éste vaga arrastrando una condena. Usualmente quien pasaba la noche por ahí no vivía para contarlo, eran tierras malditas. Su fría presencia era fascinantemente mortal pues acercarse a esa playa era como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

En las afueras del reino, una silueta se deslizaba con notable agilidad dando largos pasos y luego brincos, entre los cajones y tiendas de los comercios, arruinando a sus vez las mercancías que los gitanos y mercaderes de otros lares ofrecían en las afueras del castillo, antes del bosque profundo; aquella figura se escurría sin siquiera voltear a ver como estos caían derramando su contenido, tampoco alcanzaba a oír los insultos por parte de sus dueños, quienes iracundos, lanzaban injurias y todo tipo de improperios a un joven envuelto en harapos que se desvanecía ante sus ojos como gacela asustada.

La conmoción del robo a una carroza real de hacía una semana aún estaba muy latente. Al parecer unos bandidos atracaron una caravana dirigida hacia su majestad el Rey, donde habían presentes para él y su joven hija, ellos se robaron un artículo muy especial, el obsequio de cumpleaños de la princesa Shizuru.

Quien volteaba hacia él, sólo llegaba a verle la espalda en la cual tenía ceñido un bolso, porque corría como endemoniado, decían. A lo lejos se oían voces gritando:-¡Parad! ¡Ladrón! ¡Detenedlo!- mientras que el joven saltaba con sus fuertes piernas hasta perderse en el denso bosque, al cual realmente pocos iban por encontrarse muy próximo a las tierras malditas.

-¡Te mataré muchacho del demonio!- Gritaba un hombre mientras corría con sus piernas cortas y aquellos brazos tan fornidos que le daban un aspecto deforme.  
La sombra corrió sin freno alguno, parecía un caballo salvaje ondeando su capa bajo el bulto que cargaba. Luego de un poco más, pudo perderse en el bosque al fin, sus largas y fuertes piernas se encontraban fatigadas.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad por el verde bosque, dio un mal paso, y luego dos, tropezando en el acto y rodando sin querer por un talud del bosque hasta la playa; el joven rodó hasta caer en la sombra de una roca, donde desplomó en desmayo con el objeto aún ceñido a sus espaldas.

**El violinista y el espectro**

Sus ojos parpadearon con desorientada sensación, la cabeza y el torso le dolían, luego de un momento de letargo trató de incorporarse y sacudir la arena de sus ropas hasta que cayó en cuenta de dónde se encontraba, en realidad tenía idea y no, porque nunca antes había estado ahí. La brillante y redonda luna, le permitió ver el mar el cual se encontraba plateado por el brillo de aquella esfera en el firmamento, no había niebla y por ello pudo ver al cielo y hacerse de cuentas del tiempo que llevó inconsciente. El joven de harapos sucios y negra capa, con botas marrones y correas sujetándolas, escudriñó con sus grises ojos la playa de blanca arena, cuya arenisca parecía de cristal bajo sus pies. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero su mente estaba en el paquete que traía consigo al que buscaba como si lo hubiera perdido, tanteó en lo oscuro de la arena, entre las piedras y luego lo encontró atado a su espalda. Tenía una mente muy ágil pero también muy distraída.

Dio un suspiro profundo y prolongado, se colocó de cuclillas y tomándose la cabeza con las manos se sentó sobre la fría arena, dispuesto a disfrutar de su motín. Una a una las telas y el cuero que cubrían el objeto fueron removidas con una delicadeza tal, como si fueran frágiles cristales, como si debajo hubieran alas de mariposa.

El objeto era de una madera muy fina, medía catorce pulgadas de longitud, y un ancho máximo de ocho pulgadas, tenía filigranas de plata y oro como un grabado que relucían cual diamante en la tenue luz; cada detalle dejó plasmado el alma del luterano que lo fabricó minuciosamente, definitivamente manos artistas lo esculpieron. Había también un arco de Pernambuco, con firmes hebras de pelo de caballo como cuchilla.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban mientras desprendían un brillo estelar al contemplar el objeto que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez. La curva de sus labios denotaba alegría y éxtasis, todo ello lo transportaba a ese mundo que solo él conocía, ignorando todo a su alrededor-No puedo esperar a probarlo.- se dijo con firme y ronca voz -Es hermoso… más de lo que creí.- Continuaba su monólogo.

Tomó su capa y se cubrió con ella, ajustó sus harapos al cuerpo porque el frío era imponente, se puso en pie y no pudo resistirse a tocar el instrumento antes de partir. Cerró los ojos y con un placer profundo deslizó la cuchilla por las cuerdas finas de entrañas de animal.

De inmediato sus dedos resbalaban por las hebras con una destreza impresionante, con simpleza, delicadeza y fuerza. El violín, aquel instrumento que parecía conocer como su alma misma, como si se mezclase con él y emitiera aquel sonido agudo y apasionado, como un grito que abandona el corazón que ha mordido. Su belleza era incomparable, el joven permaneció ahí desnudando su espíritu a través de aquella melodía, como si se la obsequiara al mar y a cambio le robara su misterio. Era un momento místico, la sensibilidad que poseía al gesticular cada sensación; aquella sinestesia de ver la música que engendraba, de percibir la dulzura de la miel al contacto con cada curva de la fina madera sobre su hombro. Había caído en otro mundo, mientras que una tras otra las notas se derramaban de aquel instrumento, acariciando sus oídos, como contando los secretos de un alma solitaria, como el confidente que traiciona y luego corre, o como el amante que abandona lo que ama, como el amor a la nada y al todo, se colaba en el ambiente, era simplemente música.

Cuando salió del trance y abrió lentamente los ojos, un espectro estaba justo delante de él donde pudo percibir su fría presencia. El espectro le observaba con ojos tácitos. Lucía complacido con aquella melancolía. Era una mujer, una de cabellos largos y de un azul profundo y oscuro como un abismo en el mar, de rostro pálido, blanco como la nieve y la blanca y pura lana; y sus ojos… sus ojos eran como un verde prado, del color de una joya de esmeralda fría y congelada. Él se quedó petrificado, pensando quizá que era el fin, porque el mito sí lo había oído, pero jamás creyó que fuera cierto. Las piernas del joven fueron de hierro y sus pies como plomos incrustados en la arena, no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, ni parpadear o formular palabra alguna; todas perecían en su lengua. El espectro observó sus ojos grises como si fueran una gran cortina, le estaba viendo el alma, y luego como la niebla que se esfuma con el sol, o las tinieblas con la luz, desapareció.

Sus rodillas se enterraron y le regresó por fin el aliento. Si eso era verdad, si era entonces el espectro del mar,-debería haber muerto- se dijo. Unos segundos después, tomó su instrumento, lo ató a su espalda nuevamente y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, creyendo que en efecto, le acababa de ver, hasta perderse en el bosque.

**II**

-¡Recompensa a quien encuentre los objetos robados de la caravana! ¡Recompensa por el violín de la princesa Shizuru!-Gritaba un vocero por las calles.

Aquel instrumento le fue prometido a la princesa del reino desde hacía siete años, quien tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que el artista se lo fabricara, él era muy excéntrico y daba su vida en cada una de sus obras; y simplemente había sido robado.

Lo buscaban por todos lados, puesto que el cumpleaños de la doncella se acercaba con cada día y noche. Con el transcurrir de las semanas, muchos objetos fueron apareciendo, uno por uno, luego todos; a excepción del preciado violín. No había rastros de él y la ira del rey junto con la tristeza de su reina, eran cada vez más evidentes.

**La princesa del castillo**

Los caprichos de la princesa Shizuru no eran muchos, pero sí eran muy evidentes. El rey decía que tenía una voz muy tibia, porque podía derretirle el corazón con mucha facilidad. Shizuru era una joven heredera de la belleza de su madre y la firme mirada de su padre; sus cabellos eran castaños, en alborotadas ondas avellanas de diferentes tonos: rizos cenizos con reflejos dorados, dos dedos debajo de su estrecha cintura. No aparentaba más de diecisiete años y para muchos era poseedora de un aura muy extraña que cubría su esbeltez cual velo fino. Su delicado rostro y finas facciones a su vez transmitían el temple de sus raíces; sus ojos eran dos rubíes preciosos, eran radiantes. Su excéntrico y a la vez dócil carácter, transmitía encanto y alegría a través de su sonrisa, ella era amada por todo el reino aunque nadie sabía exactamente quien era o cuales podrían ser sus gustos de forma precisa, pero era atractiva su simpatía. Hija única de un rey que no quiso otro heredero que no fuese su Shizuru. Sin embargo nadie pudo evitar la desilusión y la tristeza en su mirada al saber que su preciado objeto fue robado, su amado violín, el que le prometiera aquel anciano cuando conoció su amor por la música. Su verdadera pasión.

El rey dijo que daría en casamiento a su bella hija a un noble de su reino, porque a petición de ella y de su amada reina, el linaje pro siguiente no sería extranjero.  
Una tarde la princesa apareció ante el trono de los reyes…

-Su alteza: mi Padre y su Reina: mi madre,-Dijo Shizuru haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, para luego exponer sus peticiones.

-Sé bien que habéis preparado aquel evento desde hace mucho, sé también que es necesario que me case para continuar nuestra sangre y reinado, a lo cual me someto ante mi rey, pero también os pediré tan sólo dos cosas, rogando por ustedes me fueran concedidas. En vista de que es mi vida, la cual cultivaron con esmero y detalle, y seré yo, quien fuere dada en matrimonio, os pido lo siguiente de todo corazón y prudencia:-Los reyes mostraron toda su atención.

-Primeramente no quiero exhibirme como un trofeo durante el evento, aunque sé bien que no hay otra palabra que describa mi posición aquel día, me mantendré en lo alto de la torre del flanco izquierdo y desde ahí apreciaré a lo lejos a mi futuro esposo.-El rey enarcó una ceja y cargó voz en la garganta, mas la reina supo persuadirlo, dándole a Shizuru la oportunidad de continuar.

-La segunda petición que os hago es tan importante como la primera. No existe para mí mayor habilidad y agudeza de mente como virtud en un hombre y compañero, que el dominio del arco y la flecha; la rudeza y la brutalidad no son dones dignos ante mis ojos, soy la hija de un rey y merezco un hombre al que pueda llamar virtuoso más que bárbaro o afortunado: Aquel que sea capaz de clavar una flecha sobre otra en una distancia de prueba exigida al mejor de los arqueros. A ese, a ese le llamaré esposo mío.- El rey se expuso retóricamente ante su hija, pero con nada pudo convencerla, la reina apoyó los deseos de su hija entendiendo la importancia para ella, y fue entonces que bajo aquella sugerente propuesta una vez más, el rey probó amar profundamente a su bella hija, quien no discutió en lógica y sólo sonrió ampliamente al obtener el consentimiento del rey y un abrazo paternal del mismo. Shizuru hizo una reverencia y se fue a sus aposentos.

El evento se propagó y se expuso ampliamente en todo el reino y así todos los nobles se preparaban para la fecha que se cumpliría en treinta días.-En treinta días no es posible hallar el amor.-Dijo Shizuru; éste puede arrebatarnos la conciencia en tan sólo treinta segundos. Tan veloz como el aleteo del colibrí.

**El espectro**

Esta vez sus largas piernas temblaban al recorrer la arena, su pecho estallaba y con la curiosidad de un gato esperó junto a la orilla, se lo había propuesto. Anidó en la noche y volvió una noche más. Pero el espectro no aparecía, retando a su cordura a creer que tuvo un momento de locura en el que quizá la soledad le jugó una muy mala pasada.

Se paseaba enteras y largas noches acariciando el mar con el sonido del violín, acariciando sus suaves olas. En efecto, todo aquel lugar parecía estar maldito, como si un lamento susurrara en sus oídos, como si reclamaran voces al olvido; el risco se veía a lo lejos, y con él un imponente castillo abandonado, donde a las faldas de sus tierras se decía que vagabundeaba el espectro; era territorio del conde, cuya enemistad con el reino ha perdurado desde muchas generaciones. El muchacho buscaba al espectro por una sola razón, fuera bueno o fuera malo: buscaba su belleza, esa le hacía sentir miedo y satisfacción; pero era por el simple hecho de sentir. Pero las largas noches se escurrían como el agua entre el peñasco sin las luces del espectro.

Aquella noche, el agua del mar lucía emponzoñada, las piedras parecían susurrar, pero de manera extraña sintió la paz fluyendo en su interior y volvió a caer en éxtasis, y por fin su alma muda volvió a mezclarse con el bello instrumento. De pronto un viento helado peinó la marea y apareció el espectro quien parecía verlo todo y ver la nada, y tenerlo todo y nada en la mirada. El joven violinista fijó sus ojos a los del espectro y se detuvo un momento para quitarse la capucha y así sus negros cabellos brillaban ante aquella fase en que muere la luna durante siete días.

Y el fuego volvió a sus ojos grises mientras los cerraba lentamente y se le estremecía el alma ante su música, porque la armonía era única, aún con los sonidos de su palpitante pecho, su extasiado corazón.

Los ojos de la mujer, aquellas piedras frías parecían derretirse y perderse junto a él-Vine a verte- Le decía él sin hablar.

-Te he esperado.-Le decía ella con los ojos. Profundo como un hoyo en el espíritu; era el mar a sus espaldas, testigo de una locura viva, testigo ante el heraldo de la muerte complacida por su joven músico. -Si cayera ahí-Decía, al ver sus brazos- tendría la dicha de no volver.- Se había enamorado del espectro femenil.

Su música terminó y durante unos segundos compartieron un silencio muy profundo.  
-Dime doncella ¿Qué te ha condenado a este océano?-Pronunció el músico con voz ligera.

Ella le extendió la mano, la levantó y finalmente le dijo:

-Si yo os digo: destruidlo todo por amor ¿Lo haríais?

-Sí.-Le contestó sin más.

-Entonces destruid vuestro amor. Porque sois de corazón muy noble y agudos los sentidos de mi desdichada alma. El amor termina en muerte, y de ella procede.

Dicho esto el espectro desapareció.

**II**

Los días se esfumaban como lo oscuro de una luna nueva, las marchitas olas engañosas y celosas de la mirada del muchacho lo engañaban con sonidos, como susurros de su dama, engañándole a la vista también, haciendo que viera algo sin ver nada en realidad.

El amanecer se acercaba y un caballo negro galopaba a toda prisa, rumbo al castillo del Conde, mientras rayaba el alba. El agitado animal se detenía ante las puertas de un castillo muy lejos de las malditas tierras, tenso como las correas de su amo, le indicaban la urgencia por llegar.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par para el doncel de negra capa, la cual puso en manos de su sirviente, luego de quitarse la capucha que le cubría el rostro, al entrar en el castillo, se removió todos los harapos que traía encima, colocó el bulto que quitó de sus espaldas en un baúl junto a su cama con mucha delicadeza, para luego acudir al baño que le fuera preparado, secó sus cabellos negros, y sus ojos grises se apagaron con la noche, al amanecer cayó en un sueño muy profundo, tan profundo como el azul del día.

**El esposo**

-Shizuru, toca para mí-Decía el rey a su joven y virtuosa hija, la cual era una flor muy exquisita; ella movía sus dedos con mucha destreza, con una habilidad sin igual, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con pasión y sus largos vestidos acariciaban el suelo, sus cabellos al aire hipnotizaban a los nobles.

-Prometo que así tenga que buscarlo hasta en el Hades, encontraré tu obsequio.-Dijo su padre. Shizuru sonrió con misterio y finalizó su melodía.

-Es sólo un objeto, que su propósito sea hacer dichoso a su poseedor. Estoy convencida de que no se encuentra lejos, quizá está más cerca de lo pensamos.-Sus palabras confundieron por breve tiempo al rey.

Los treinta días habían pasado y las trompetas se oían por todo el palacio, su sonido anunciaba que había llegado el día de la selección, de aquel que formaría parte de la realeza, del futuro Rey. Doncellas y sirvientes corrían de un lado para el otro, el sonido del hierro de las espadas fue reemplazado por el ceñido cuero de las aljabas, los caballeros se alistaban. La nobleza, toda, a excepción del Conde quien plasmó su enemistad una vez más, estaban presentes.

Las reglas eran claras: Si ninguno lograra pasar la prueba de arquería, no serviría de nada haber ganado las demás.

El Rey y la reina estaban en sus lugares, todo estaba listo y preparado de una buena vez, y, como se trataba de un reino muy amplio, el número de competidores era muy alto, si bien era cierto que la prueba más importante era con arco y flecha, debían demostrar que no era cosa de suerte.

La prueba constaba de cinco blancos de tiro equidistantes a lo largo del campo, y por cada ronda el participante sólo contaba con una flecha para cada blanco, de modo que si fallaban al menos una vez, estaban fuera.

Por otro lado era necesario que el dominio del caballo fuera demostrado, era imprescindible que un participante pasara por una prueba preliminar de equitación, donde, los amos debían demostrar autoridad sobre sus equinos saltando los obstáculos.

Y así transcurrió el día entre intentos fallidos e imperfectos con el arco y la flecha porque estaba de más recalcar que el fuerte de los nobles era la espada.  
El tiro con mayor precisión fue el del hijo de un Varón, el Varón del norte, de las tierras ricas de vid, él había clavado cinco de las flechas en sus blancos; pero había fallado en la prueba de superponer una flecha sobre otra. Las luces del día casi se esfumaban anunciando que el evento había terminado y ya casi anunciaban o al ganador o la próxima fecha, según como lo viera el Rey; pero en eso un caballo negro irrumpió en el lugar y el caballero se bajó de él, haciendo reverencia ante el Rey. El nombre del jinete era Reito, hijo del Conde de las tierras negras y también las malditas junto al risco. Le fue concedido el permiso de competir y éste, cuando tomó su arco, disparó cinco flechas, y cada una clavaba la anterior, despedazándola y ocupando su lugar, la multitud enardecía sin creérselo, entonces el Rey se puso en pie y tomó su decisión, conforme a los deseos de su hija, quien observaba todo desde la torre del flanco izquierdo como lo dijo.

-Su Majestad, he venido a pedir la mano de Shizuru en casamiento.

-Te sea concedida, aunque ahora mismo no podrás ver a tu futura reina.

-Luz que me sea concedida cuando ella así lo disponga.

El joven de ropa fina y ojos grises se colocó la capa y se inclinó ante el rey.

Nadie podía creerlo, porque nunca salía de su castillo, y hasta se habían corrido los rumores de que estaba muerto porque, cuando era pequeño, el joven Reito resbaló a un profundo hoyo por ayudar a su pequeña amiga de la infancia y desde eso se supo que no había vuelto a despertar, que permanecía en su cama como si durmiese todo el tiempo.

-Oíd todos.- Anunció el Rey.

-Este muchacho, hijo del Conde de las tierras negras, él pertenece a este reino, puesto que los títulos de su familia les fueron otorgados desde reyes anteriores a mí.- Viró los ojos y los fijó sobre el joven de inclinada cabeza.

-Levantaos y alegraos puesto que tú serás el futuro rey, y, tendrás como esposa a mi hija antes de que el invierno llegue, gozad de tu fortuna.-El joven les dirigió una triunfante mirada a sus padres y una sonrisa muy extraña hacia la torre del flanco izquierdo, donde estaba la princesa.

-El muchacho levantó la vista hacia su rey y le dijo:

-Su majestad me ha honrado con tan preciado tesoro, y con el debido respeto a los dones que encarnan en mi rey, yo os pido que se tome por virtud y no por fortuna mi habilidad con el arco y la flecha, inclino mi cabeza, Rey, he de serviros.

-Para cuando el Rey se dispuso a decir algo más, cayó en los ojos del joven y la calidez invadió su ser. La reina también lo pudo percibir.

El evento concluyó y la princesa no salió de la torre hasta la mañana siguiente, como lo había anticipado. Durante la mañana hablaba con su madre acerca de la habilidad del joven noble, pero sólo eso. Luego durmió un profundo sueño, uno de los muchos que la reina llamaba de mal ánimo y falta de amores.

II

-¿Cómo he de llamaros doncella? Le preguntó Reito al espectro femenil.-El clamor en su voz fue tal, que al igual que con su música, el espectro fue conmovido.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki, compositor del alma.

-Doncella, usted me ha visto, desde adentro hacia afuera, permítame ver más allá de la niebla.-Le dijo el joven con mirada sumisa y suplicante.

En ese instante la arena mojada dibujó la silueta de dos bellos pies, la niebla y el aire frío se confinaron en sus bellos brazos y la oscuridad se posó en sus cabellos, su alabastro color enmarcó sus verdes ojos.

El joven la adoró y tocó para ella, como cada noche, con cada melodía y con cada suspiro suyo. Embelesando al espectro, a Natsuki.

-En verdad, devoras el alma-Pensó feliz.

**Un Naipe igual a una Moneda**

A media mañana, el caballo de la princesa no estaba en los establos, su dueña había salido a dar un paseo con él, el caballo blanco y majestuoso que raras veces era visto en pos de su dueña, lo que no quería decir que ella no supiera como dominarlo, porque la princesa domaba su caballo a la perfección. Lo tenía desde muy pequeña.

La joven castaña gustaba de la aventura, pero lo extraño en ella era que podía hacer algo durante mucho tiempo y luego dejar de hacerlo sin explicación, como dejar de cabalgar, o de pintar, o danzar o la vida en sociedad, tal como dejar la música, aunque esto último se le atribuía la desilusión de no obtener su preciado instrumento, más aun cuando se supo que el viejo luterano había muerto. Decían.

La princesa cabalgó por los jardines y luego por el reino, más tarde, cuando la noche caía, no se supo de ella y la realeza entró en pánico porque no hacía más de dos días que encontraron a un mercader muerto a orillas de las marchitas olas, como le decían a las tierras del espectro.

Dijeron que el hombre pensó haber encontrado el afamado instrumento clamando por la noche en aquella playa a las orillas del risco, por las tierras abandonadas del Conde, pero sólo halló su extraña muerte.

Shizuru dio un ligero salto y dejó a su caballo muy atrás, un tanto lejos de las orillas, y remangando sus vestidos avanzó hacia el mar y divagó por sus heladas aguas, caminaba a paso lento, recorriendo una y otra vez sus oscuras aguas durante la noche que apenas comenzaba. En eso una densa y helada niebla se posó tras su capa azul, y ella volteó con suavidad, como reconociendo su proceder.

-Eres el naipe similar a la moneda.- Le dijo la niebla que tomaba forma.-Tienes dos caras, ambas son preciosas.

Shizuru se inclinó-Natsuki, ¿fuiste tú quien mató a ese hombre y a los cientos de muertos a través de los años, en este lugar?-Preguntó Shizuru con aguda pero tierna voz.

-Mi condena está impuesta; pero este castigo es sólo mío, esta prisión de tierra y agua es solo mía, soy un lazarillo de la muerte por sacrificio.-

-Todo aquello que decís y tu malicia, cobran norte, ¿Mas también decidís quien os acompaña y quién no, verdad?-Le dijo Shizuru fijando sus bellos ojos ahora en la doncella de cabellos negros a su lado.-Es por eso que sigo en pie, frente a tu mirada.

La doncella caminó con pies descalzos sobre la mojada arena sin dejar huella, esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa, y dibujó una caricia en el rostro de la castaña, ante la cual Shizuru se estremeció cayendo en complacencia. Tomando su mano con las suyas.

-Es la razón por la que hoy también iré a casa con vida.-Dijo Shizuru con el amor en el rostro.

-…Es la razón por la que mi condena es una dicha.-Le dijo el espectro a Shizuru, quien estaba conmovida hasta las entrañas por la belleza del ser que tenía enfrente. Posó un tibio beso en los labios del espectro, la mujer de belleza incomparable y luego Shizuru cubrió sus cabellos con la capucha de su capa azul noche y se fue.

* * *

_**N/A:** Para este cuento me inspiré muchísimo en Nicola Benedetti y con respecto a la anterior historia quise dejarla como estaba :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**El linaje maldito**

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par, crujiendo así las cadenas rojizas por el óxido que las sostenían; inmediatamente los sirvientes se amotinaron ante la visita de aquel hombre que bajaba de aquel caballo bermejo: era un joven de atlética figura e imponentes ojos, con una mirada altiva por aquella cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro, como de un trofeo se tratase; de espalda ancha y recto perfil. Su nombre era Takeda, sobrino del Conde de las tierras negras, y había vuelto al saber la noticia que se esparcía como chispa en pólvora, de boca en boca y de viento en viento, por aquellas lenguas afiladas que cobijan el chisme, más que la noticia grata en sí: ¡Reito ha vuelto del profundo sueño; y pronto será el próximo Rey!

-¡He venido a ver a mi tío! Así que os pido le avisen que he llegado.-Dijo Takeda acomodando los cordones de su capa a los sirvientes, quienes de inmediato obedecieron sus órdenes, tal cual como lo han venido haciendo todos estos años, desde que el Conde encontró en él, un refugio del hijo que creía muerto.

Para muchos Reito se había convertido en un fantasma que deambulaba por las noches sin cabalidad alguna, porque al ponerse en pie abandonaba de inmediato aquel palacio en madrugada, taciturno, sin mencionar palabra alguna, como una sombra que había extraviado el cuerpo que la proyecta; vistiendo andrajos de pies a cabeza para confundirse entre los ebrios de la madrugada en los suburbios del pueblo; y cuando se paseaba por el castillo apenas y podía ser percibido por el hermetismo de sus actos con sigilo. Aquellos rumores, desaparecían en cuanto el joven, al volver la mañana, permanecía postrado en cama, y de sus botas no se oía un solo paso que asustara a los sirvientes; sin duda alguna era un desquiciado misterio, para muchos era como un alma errante, o quizá era un animal quien devoraba su comida por la noche, a escondidas de todos. Reito había vuelto, inexplicablemente con el ánimo que lo recordaban, y, aunque sólo fuera por la noche y cierta parte de la mañana, el sonido de sus suelas, el chirrido del cuero de sus botas junto al tintinear de sus correas y el golpe de la tela pesada contra el aire, ante el ondeo de su capa; había devuelto la calma a todos.

Él era apuesto, más de lo que fuera su padre cuando joven, aunque quizá más esbelto y esto último se debía a su continuo reposo; su sonrisa resplandecía ante el vespertino, cuando despertaba de su largo sueño. Aquella noche, Reito oyó la voz de su primo Takeda y salió a su encuentro.

-Mis ojos te ven de pie y siento que veo un fantasma Reito.-Reito sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a él, que bien sabía cuáles eran sus intensiones, no en vano crecieron juntos. Estaba muy contento de verlo.

-Mi padre te espera junto a mi madre en sus aposentos; dadme el saludo fraterno, que soy de carne y hueso todavía.-Reito abrazó a su primo y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos para luego decirle:-El Conde está enfermo, está muriendo Takeda, la sangre abandona sus mejillas día a día. Debes verlo.

-El conde se encontraba enfermo por el mal que había perseguido a esa casa durante siglos, tal cual un león hambriento a la gacela. Inexplicablemente todo varón que conformara aquella estirpe encontraba una prematura muerte si primogénito era, como un árbol joven que arranca el leñador; y en su madurez una muerte aún más despiadada y lenta si había emparentado con alguna mujer de aquel linaje. La condesa afligida lloraba en regazo de su esposo, con el único consuelo de ver a su hijo de pie frente a ella. Era inevitable, el mismo destino generación tras generación… pero Reito había vivido más que cualquier varón descendiente directo y ahí era donde ella albergaba sus esperanzas.

El hombre de barbas largas entre grises y blancas, extendía sus lánguidas y poco arrugadas manos al joven que tenía en frente, a su viva imagen.

-He sabido sobre tu victoria, y que pronto serás el nuevo Rey; nuestra familia no contenderá más con la realeza. Reito hijo, dejadme felicitaros-Decía aquel cansado hombre que recuperaba el aliento entre palabras, postrado en su cama, con aquel heraldo negro esperando junto al quicio de su puerta.- Venid, y abrazad a vuestro padre, porque mis fuerzas son ilusión efímera Reito; estoy contento de que al menos uno haya podido burlar a la muerte.- Dijo aquel hombre con sonrisa irónica.

A pesar que de todos supieran el destino que les esperaba al contraer nupcias con una mujer de aquella casa, su atractivo era simplemente fascinante, codiciable ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, por ello todos suponían que valdría la pena poseer mujeres tan hermosas y ricas para sí.

-Padre, la maldición sobre los varones de este linaje ha sido puesta a prueba. Yo mismo la he enfrentado, y la combatiré esperando hallar victoria.

-Takeda obedecerá tus órdenes y cuidará tus espaldas como lo ha hecho conmigo, sois hermanos los dos.-El joven mostro reverencia ante el hombre que había sido como un padre para él.

Hace casi trescientos años, un hombre, un conde, sería desposado con la mayor de las hijas del Rey, se libró de la muerte por el sacrificio de su amada, a quien a su alma prometiera no dejar que se esfumara primavera alguna sin lanzarle flores al mar en su memoria, sin visitar lo que considerara su tumba. Pero no pasaría mucho para que el joven pidiera en matrimonio a la menor de sus hermanas, Mai, quien tuvo que renunciar al que fuera su prometido. Y es que sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos malva y aquella sonrisa tan brillante, hicieron que la codiciara con lujuria y olvidara por completo su promesa. Dicen que la joven volvió hacia él en forma de espectro y le arrebató la vida, pero perdonó la de su hermana. Desde aquel entonces, sólo las mujeres de esa familia han sobrevivido a su destino.

**Los niños y el pozo**

Erase una vez un trío de jovencillos de no más de once abriles cada uno: Reito, Takeda y Shizuru. Los cuales jugaban por los jardines del reino, eran un trípode inseparable y como siempre, cada dos o tres tardes los reunían en el palacio en lo que los adultos iban de caza (en la temporada); cada cual tenía cualidades diversas por ejemplo: Shizuru era muy buena con el arco y las flechas, Takeda con las espadas y Reito con los cuchillos, destreza en la que eran perfeccionados desde más pequeños; pero todos llevaban el mismo espíritu rebelde, ímpetu para con las travesuras. Los niños corrían por los campos, cogiendo manzanas, o jugando en las caballerizas así como en los salones de palacio.

Un día, muy temprano, Shizuru tuvo la inquietud más reciente de su vida, y se debía a que el Rey, su padre, les había contado una historia.-Os contaré un cuento…- les dijo, aquella historia de un amor con final terrible, Shizuru encontró apasionante aquella historia, tanto que persuadió a Reito y a Takeda de que la acompañasen a buscar el castillo junto al risco, donde dicen que la doncella se lanzó al mar.

-Hice que mi padre me lo contara tantas veces que le he aburrido, debo ir, es necesario.

-¿No os parece un poco peligroso?-preguntó un tímido Takeda colgado de las ramas de un manzano.

-A Takeda le tiemblan las canillas-le dijo Shizuru con evidentes gestos de burla.

-Todo esto no me da buena espina, mis padres me matarían si supieran que vine, cuidan de mí en exceso.-Dijo Reito emocionado por la idea.

Fue así como ellos llegaron al castillo abandonado en el risco junto a la famosa playa embrujada. Las puertas se encontraban aún abajo, y su madera podrida por la humedad, reverdecidas de moho y otros hongos en su superficie. Shizuru saltaba sobre ella al entrar mientras que Takeda contemplaba el lugar de rincón a rincón, como tratando de imaginarlo cuando las personas lo habitaban. Las luces intensas del sol parecían perder su brillo en aquel lugar que pareciera estar cargado de lamentos, era como si lo cubriese un gran velo de novia. Para ellos haber puesto los pies ahí significaba tener una inexplicable sensación de angustia; sentimiento poco conocido para los niños, quizá por eso su curiosidad fue mucho más grande.

Cuando entraron al salón, luego de pasar aquel bosque que fuera un jardín alguna vez, vieron diversos objetos en pésimo estado, como aquel gran piano de cola todo desvencijado, del cual quedaba el polvo de sus teclas, y las patas estaban en tal estado como si bastara el peso de una pluma para desplomarse al fin, habían telarañas por todos los rincones del viejo castillo y restos de las mantas que alguna vez cubrieron las esculturas del lúgubre lugar; la madera de los peldaños de las escaleras crujían con el peso de los pequeños curiosos que contemplaban los cuadros apolillados en la escalera. Había uno en especial, uno que parecía intacto, como si los años no pasasen por él, era uno pequeño que se encontraba casi al inicio de la escalera; era el de una mujer de profundos ojos verdes, parecía tener vida; de cautivadora sonrisa, su belleza única era transmitida a través de cada pincelada plasmada en el cuadro.

-Wow… es simplemente…- dijo Shizuru observando las pinceladas mezcladas con el polvo-maravillosa.-Dijo Shizuru cautivada con aquella imagen.-Arriba de la vieja chimenea había otro cuadro, uno muy borroso y casi marchito, donde a duras penas se divisaban tres siluetas, pero sólo la silueta de un hombre de cabellos muy rubios, apoyado en su espada envainada, en un fondo como de un telón de seda roja, más no podía distinguirse, eso era todo.

-Shizuru, Reito ha encontrado un hoyo, parece un pozo… deberías venir.-La joven princesa siguió a Takeda hasta el jardín de aquel castillo de donde no muy lejos podía divisarse un risco, empinado y tenebroso que parecía susurrar. Cuando Shizuru se acercó donde la oquedad se encontraba se apoyó en las rocas de la boca del hoyo y de pronto, algunas de ellas cedieron, dándole a Shizuru el susto de su vida, pues por poco, por poco y caía a aquel agujero del cual alcanzó a oír el fondo seco en cuanto cayeron algunas piedras y su preciada tiara, junto con ellas.

-Mi padre y mi madre me regañarán, se enfadarán en sobremanera, no me dejarán veros nuevamente, tenéis que hacer algo.-Shizuru había caído en espanto porque su preciada diadema había caído a lo profundo de aquel pozo y no había forma de sacarla, al parecer.

-Buscaré una cuerda, debe haber alguna, descuide princesa, hallaremos su diadema.- Takeda y Reito corrieron de un lugar a otro, como hormigas buscando azúcar y luego de algún tiempo, ellos volvieron con lo que parecía ser una cuerda larga que habían encontrado en uno de los depósitos. Reito ató la cuerda a su cintura y anudándola en uno de los postes de aquel pozo con el refuerzo de Takeda, quien sostenía a Reito mientras éste iba descendiendo en pos de aquella tiara. En eso, un helado viento anunciaba el crepúsculo vespertino, como envolviendo sus frágiles y delgados cuerpos, Shizuru sintió frío de súbito pero continuó apoyando a Takeda para halar a Reito, quien había encontrado la tiara en el fondo del pozo. El crepúsculo, era una vista que pocas veces Takeda tenía la oportunidad de apreciar fuera del hogar, no obstante el contemplarlo no significó un grato recuerdo para el joven, pues al mirar hacia el peñasco donde el sol se ocultaba, un espectro subió desde aquel risco y con su oscuro asolador infundió terror en los ojos de Takeda quien preso del pánico soltó la cuerda, acto seguido Shizuru se lanzó a sostenerla pero el peso del primogénito del Conde la venció, provocando que tanto ella como Reito cayeran a lo profundo de aquel pozo.

**La princesa y el espectro**

Esta vez no traigo música para vuestros oídos Natsuki… os he traído mi conciencia entera sin embargo.-Por un momento pareciera que Shizuru hablara sola, como los locos con las paredes, cuando alzaba su voz al sereno mar. Pero en eso el espectro apareció tomando su forma humana, aquella que lució alguna vez en estas mismas tierras, como cuando aún vivía.

-Contadme acerca de vuestro don Shizuru, mi amado músico.-Le dijo Natsuki, acariciando sus cabellos con céfiros helados. Sus hipnóticos ojos verdes cautivaban a Shizuru quien parecía haber caído en un embrujo con plena volición.

-La mujer que vi en aquel cuadro… es decir, vuestra imagen, es la que perdura en el castillo, yo lo vi desde muy pequeña y he anhelado veros desde entonces… ¡Virtud, la tenéis por corona Natsuki!-Natsuki sonreía con malicia, en sus ojos había tanta maldad como pasión; y en el fondo una gran complacencia, un amor del que muchos huirían o morirían como náufragos indefensos; pero Shizuru era una doncella con el resplandor de un vehemente rayo.

-Los ojos de vuestro rostro, no este, sino el otro, fueron como una simple ventana, un diáfano cristal fácil de escudriñar. Sabéis bien que si fuereis hombre tu alma sería mía.

-Mi alma ya te pertenece…-Natsuki se conmovió y tomó distancia ante la joven, alejando su malicia, pero Shizuru se disgustó por ello y le pidió que volviese.

-Decís pues que mi alma viste a través de mi otro rostro, pero sé bien que viste su alma tras la mía, a Reito tras mi sombra y vuestra piedad fue persuadida por mi melodía. ¿Queréis saber quién soy? Decidme primero como he de liberaros; o como he de condenarme para estar por siempre en vuestros brazos.-Fue un clamor que apagó con besos a unos fríos labios, pero que encendían una llama viva en su interior.

-Necesitáis sacrificio de alma y cuerpo… necesitáis luz plateada; necesitas amor.-Natsuki envolvía a Shizuru de pies a cabeza como un viento mezclado con la niebla, que estrujaban su cuerpo, sus ropas, sus deseos. Cada rincón de su piel, pulgada por pulgada.

-¡Ah el amor! aquella mofa sin dueño Natsuki-Dijo Shizuru sumergida en la esencia de su amada-, que se le entrega cual pertenencia a quien se le antoje. Le es amo a quien le cree su esclavo; y le es esclavo a quien lo considera su señor. ¿Acaso tú no me amas? ¡Yo sí te amo!

-Todo en ti es deseable, amo yo el rostro que veo a través de tus ojos, el de vuestra alma Shizuru.-Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru y la colocó sobre su pecho.-No hay ningún corazón que pueda latir; soy esencia pura, y con pureza amé cada uno de los dones que encarnas.-Su rostro, se inclinó en el pecho de su amada Shizuru, para oír con atención el sonido de un corazón vivo, aquel que había olvidado.-Son rápidos…-dijo, acariciando la garganta de su amada con el frío de su presencia.

-Necesitas sangre del maldito estirpe.-Dijo Natsuki abandonando a Shizuru, soltando sus manos lentamente y perdiéndose en las olas.

**II**

Aquella noche Reito no despertó, no se oyeron pasos en su habitación, ni el tintinear de sus correas y su comida permaneció intacta, el había caído en un sueño muy profundo nuevamente. Un caballo blanco se asomaba por las puestas falsas del palacio a mitad de la noche, con un jinete de capa azul profundo ondeándola al viento, al igual que sus cabellos castaños; llegaba con un fiero cabalgar, ante la mirada de un desconcertado sujeto encapuchado que observaba atentamente sus movimientos, que había seguido sus pasos uno por uno sin creer que fuera realidad lo que sus ojos vieron en la playa, ese sujeto no era otro sino Takeda, quien trataba de resolver el acertijo de una futura reina que se negaba a ver a su prometido, el cual sólo parecía cobrar vida por las noches; que merodeaba más allá del profundo bosque, en las tierras malditas, mientras que no muy lejos el Conde era arrastrado por aquel heraldo negro. Muchas dudas cruzaban su hábil mente, conjeturas crecientes como un vientre en su preñez.

-Shizuru, ¿Qué ocultáis acerca de mi primo…?.-Takeda azotó a su bermejo caballo con las correas sujetas a su boca y emprendió marcha hacia su morada.


	3. Chapter 3

**La boda**

Shizuru tocaba su violín en la ventana de su alcoba que daba hacia aquel inmenso jardín que mudo callaba ante la noche, a excepción de los grillos y su chillido habitual; pero eran opacados ante los sonidos tan profundos que engendraba la joven, aquella melodía de sonidos largos e intensa melancolía, aquella que siente el náufrago cuando el único y último barco de la isla se aleja. Sus largos cabellos abrazaban su cintura en una danza armónica a su vaivén apasionado en su instrumento. El gran día llegaría con el morir de aquella noche, que agonizaba lentamente.

Los pasos y barullos del personal se oían desde muy temprano, sus disimulados gritos y evidente estrés a medida que los rayos del sol cobraban fuerzas; los manzanos estaban ya cargados de su fruto, como anunciando el clímax de una temporada que ofrecía muchos cambios, muchos de ellos, se encontraban puestos sobre largas y blancas mesas, con todo tipo de manjares, reservados para el júbilo de la fiesta, luego de la sagrada unión. Cientos de flores adornaban el palacio, flores vivas y desnudas exhibiendo sus vívidos colores; esos tonos rojos, blancos, y púrpuras tan intensos. Canastas de pétalos reservadas para un momento determinado, muchos de ellos (pétalos) regados ornamentalmente en aquel precioso salón cargado de cortinas largas y doradas, de seda, de gasa y de lino fino; doseles púrpuras en lo alto del salón. Se oía el afinar de los tamboriles y a los músicos correr de aquí por allá, buscando sus correas, puliendo sus botas, para una pulcra presentación. Había también una alfombra roja larga que llegaba hasta la cúpula blanca del jardín y concluía los pies de los postes blancos de aquella cúpula, imponentes columnas circulares esculpidas por manos artistas hacía dos generaciones; las cuales estaban adornadas con guirnaldas y malvas en el pórtico, y con suaves nardos abultados a los pies de la escalinata en la entrada. La ceremonia empezaría pronto y la nobleza comenzaba a llegar, uno por uno, familia por familia en sus majestuosos carruajes, mientras las trompetas anunciaban sus llegadas y el pronto inicio del evento.

Mientras que en la antípoda del palacio, en el castillo del Conde, del nuevo Conde: Reito Primero y la condesa, su madre, se alistaban en aquel carruaje guiado por dos equinos negros, los amados caballos de su difunto padre, quien hacía dos semanas había partido a un viaje sin retorno, y aunque los ocho días de duelo habían pasado ya, la condesa aun vestía de negro en honor a su amado esposo. Partieron a una hora muy prudente para no hacer esperar a la realeza. Por otra parte, Takeda, él no se encontraba por ningún sitio, lo cual hizo suponer que había partido ya.

-Reito hijo, ¿os encontráis bien?-preguntó su madre al ver su evidente palidez.

-Descuide madre, es tan sólo el cansancio, es parte de mi enfermedad… despertadme en tanto observéis el palacio cerca.-Y el carruaje partió rumbo al palacio, con el estruendo de sus caballos robustos sobre la tierra, dejando un camino de polvo a su paso.

En el castillo, las sirvientas se aglomeraban en la puerta de la alcoba de Shizuru, quien al parecer, recién despertaba dando largos bostezos en tanto la servidumbre le preparara el baño, del cual una vez terminado fue cuidadosamente alistada previamente para lucir aquel vestido blanco tan hermoso; pero hubo un instante, cuando su madre le colocaba aquel corsé que ajustaba cordón por cordón, donde Shizuru tomó sus manos y las sostuvo un instante sin decirle nada, para luego besarlas en gratitud; fue donde quizá la reina sintió un aguijón en el pecho, ese hilo de sangre que sólo la maternidad hilvana, aquella conexión inexplicable. Luego de que se vistiera con aquel resplandeciente vestido blanco, y su rostro fuera maquillado con la sutileza de la ocasión, le fueron aplicadas fragancias exquisitas de gardenias. Shizuru lucía preciosa, bajo aquel vestido de pliegues largos, adornado con diminutas perlas en el ligero escote circular del cuello, perlas que antes eran de su madre; su rostro se ocultaba tras aquel velo que nacía desde su corona, sus manos y brazos también yacían ocultos bajo la seda de sus guantes mientras sostenían un ligero y bello arreglo de rosas blancas. Las doncellas se encargarían de llevar con delicadeza aquella larga cola.

-Majestad, su caballo blanco esta donde usted lo pidió.-Le susurró una joven al oído.

-Os habéis ganado mi confianza doncella.-Le respondió una calmada Shizuru, como esforzando sus sentidos.

-¡Ha llegado el príncipe Reito, nuestro futuro rey!-se oía a voces. Mientras las trompetas anunciaban el inicio de una esperada boda, y los músicos preparaban la mejor de sus melodías, sonaban ya los tamboriles y flautas; las liras y arpas.

Un exhausto Reito avanzaba con disimulo su ligero desmejoro hacia el lugar donde esperaría a su prometida, era la primera vez que se les vería juntos, y todos estaban ansiosos de verlos juntos. Dignos el uno del otro; esta vez era inevitable.

-¡Soportad tu cuerpo por favor!-decía Shizuru en ligeros susurros y con jadeado aliento mientras que sus fuerzas se le escurrían a pasos agigantados, tanto que en sus ojos no quedaba ni un hálito de ferocidad, como si parpadeara en ellos el brillo de la vida. Sus doncellas la llevaban mientras ella avanzaba a pasos lentos como si cargara una montaña sobre sus hombros y le fuera cada vez más imposible sostenerse en pie, no era por el peso de tan extravagante atuendo, sino más bien por el esfuerzo de mantener en pie dos cuerpos a la vez.

No muy lejos un caballo bermejo galopaba a toda marcha, dejando a su paso una ráfaga de polvo que mordía el camino, un jinete de capa carmesí montaba sus lomos, de aquel animal que desquiciado pisoteaba la verde hierba, sujetando con fuerza sus correas, con sus manos empuñadas en los guantes de cuero, haciendo que el animal rechinara sus dientes sobre el bocado, aquella parte de la brida que llevaba el animal en su boca.

-¡Hia! ¡Arre!-gritaba el hombre, inclinado sobre su bestia a la cual golpeaba con las espuelas de sus botas. Su capa le presionaba la garganta por la fuerza del viento, pero pareciera no importarle nada más que llegar a su destino, con aquel bulto que cargaba atado a sus espaldas.

-Reito, vuestro rostro…-Decía preocupada su madre.

-¿Qué le sucede a mi rostro?-Preguntaba el doncel con tenue y trémula voz, mientras empuñaba sus manos una y otra vez, como si se le entumieran cada vez más.

-Descuide madre, ya sólo falta un poco.-Los murmullos sobre su cada vez más blanco rostro y evidente cansancio sonaban como un río lleno de piedrecillas-¡Está ebrio!-susurraban por ahí, como un árbol que mece sus ramas con el viento. Mientras que la princesa Shizuru, quien apoyada de brazo del rey llegaba esplendorosa, pero con muy lento andar. Cuando por fin a pasos tardados Shizuru atravesó la escarlata y larga alfombra y llegó a la cúpula donde la esperaba Reito, estuvieron juntos al fin, viéndose el uno al otro a través de aquel ligero velo que Reito levantó con premura.-Resiste, se dijeron el uno al otro.-Y en ese momento un jinete irrumpió en el jardín de la ceremonia, halando fuertemente de su caballo el cual rebuznó colérico. Se bajó de él de un sólo salto y caminó a prisa frente a la desconcertada multitud, todos habían caído en espanto, no podían concebir la idea de que alguien estuviera en contra de tan bella unión.

-¡Ese no es Reito Majestad! ¡Es un impostor!-gritó Takeda mientras desenredaba de sus espaldas la bolsa que llevaba ceñida a él, para luego entregársela a uno de los guardias y este se la entregara al rey, el cual avanzaba a paso firme con el fuego en la mirada; era una bolsa de cuero con al parecer un objeto en ella, el cual era el instrumento, era el violín extraviado, el que fue robado de la caravana y del que no se supo nada nunca más.

-Lo he hallado en los aposentos de Reito majestad-Dijo apuntando hacia él quien parecía ni siquiera escuchar palabra alguna -Él nunca ha sabido usar siquiera un arco y una flecha-dijo esto último casi en un grito.

-¡Silencio! Ese no es un argumento válido para arruinar la ceremonia, ahora irás al calabozo y ora por piedad para que no te mate al amanecer por tu impertinencia-se dio la vuelta hacia sus guardias y les dijo:-¡Prendedle y enviadlo al calabozo!-sentenció muy ofuscado el Rey mientras le llevaban el objeto hacia sus manos y todos los presentes se conmocionaron con la escena, aún la condesa que se llevaba la mano al pecho ante la actitud de su sobrino; los murmullos se alzaron como zumbidos de avispas furiosas y ansiosas por clavar el aguijón; sin embargo nadie vio la escena que se revelaba lentamente a sus espaldas, de lo que sucedía con los novios. Mientras los guardias fueron a por él para prenderle al fin, la princesa Shizuru sufrió un desmayo mientras era sostenida por Reito, se desplomó en los brazos de su prometido, mientras este recobraba las fuerzas como de milagro y el cual cargándola en sus brazos corrió a prisa hacia un caballo blanco que esperaba del lado izquierdo.-¡Se llevan a la princesa!-Gritó uno de los guardias provocando que todos devolvieran su mirada hacia la cúpula del jardín, y cuando eso sucedió, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, delante de ellos huía un recompuesto Reito con Shizuru en brazos, dejando atrás a todos desconcertados ante la situación.-¿Por qué él haría algo como eso?-se preguntaban.

-¡Detenedlos!-gritaba el rey, muy iracundo por el barullo que se había formado.- ¡Corred! ¡Corred! - se gritaban los unos a los otros, mientras que a toda prisa iba el caballo blanco ya afuera de las pesadas puertas del palacio que no se cerraron a tiempo. El jinete, con prisa y cuidado, continuó su fijo rumbo internándose en el bosque profundo, hacia las malditas tierras, mientras que en el palacio Takeda aprovechaba el pánico para tomar su caballo y seguir los pasos de Reito, como sabiendo bien hacia donde se dirigía.

La mañana se había esfumado y nadie tenía noticias de ellos, todos se temían lo peor, que la noche llegara sin saber donde se encontraba Shizuru, quien podría estar a merced de un falso Reito.

**El sacrificio **

-¿Por qué os escondes de la vida Reito?-le preguntaba Shizuru a un muchacho en un oscuro lugar.

-Alguna vez sentí temor por la muerte, por ello me aferré a la vida detrás de la vuestra, oyendo cada novedad y cada cosa que vinieseis a contarme, os he esperado cada noche ebrio de ansiedad, y de tu mano he ido dichoso a deambular por los suburbios, mi cuerpo ha sido tuyo desde entonces; es sólo que ahora ansío mi propia muerte Shizuru, yo debí irme hace mucho...-Nada, ningún ruido podía percibirse más que el perfecto tono de sus voces, como si de dos almas desnudas se tratase, una frente a la otra.

-Me he encargado de tener vuestro cuerpo con vida cada noche; de mantener viva vuestra alma. ¿Cómo decís pues que ansías la muerte?-Él levantó su mano al aire y ella hizo lo mismo, como si de un espejo se tratase.

-Os ayudo a encontrar la eternidad y he de despedirme de tan bella mirada, de vuestros bellos ojos, los cuales fueron lumbrera en este puerto.-Shizuru tomó su mano con la suya, y estrujó muy fuerte la mano de Reito.-Aquellos dones, vuestros dones princesa… me ha complacido cada noche con su presencia, aunque sólo fuera aquí, en medio de este oscuro limbo, en medio de nuestros sueños; no estoy ni vivo ni muerto, pero pronto estaré demasiado lejos y este cuerpo no será nuestro escondite nunca más. Reito levantó la otra mano y Shizuru repitió lo anterior, tomándola ésta también con su otra mano, y estrujándola al mismo tiempo.-He de veros hoy por última vez princesa, os agradezco su visita diaria a esta infinita prisión, podéis continuar con vuestros planes.-Shizuru levantó la cabeza y él la beso en la frente dulcemente, mientras que sus desnudas siluetas se perdían en la oscuridad profunda.-El espectro ha vuelto nuevamente, ve y haz lo tuyo Shizuru-Susurró Reito por última vez.

En eso Reito se levantó de las arenas de la playa las cuales parecían pequeños trozos de diamantes opacos, pronto resplandecerían con la luz de una luna que esperaba ansiosa para nacer. Recobró el sentido en un par de segundos, un poco desorientado alcanzó a divisar el cuerpo de Shizuru, el cual junto a él yacía dormido y delante de él, estaba el espectro, Natsuki, quien lo veía con aquellos ojos fríos como dos dagas afiladas que cortaban su mirada. Reito se posó sobre sus rodillas y desenvainó lo que aparentaba ser una daga, puntiaguda y afilada… pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa fue arremetido por una sombra que lo tumbó cuerpo a tierra.

-¡Detenéos impostor!-Era Takeda quien se lanzó sobre el joven, como un enfurecido leopardo que con ira forcejeaba sobre él para quitarle la daga de las manos.

-No tenéis idea de lo que haces, ¡soltadme ahora! ¡La luna está pronta a salir!-Gritó Reito mientras que de un sacudón, empujó a Takeda sobre la tierra y tomando la daga afilada, en cuclillas sobre la arena lo miraba desafiante.

-¡Silencio impostor! No sé quien seas ni cual sea tu maléfico plan demonio, pero no dejaré que asesines a la princesa.-dijo Takeda dándole un certero golpe a Reito en el rostro, provocando que éste arremetiera contra él propinándole un gancho con la zurda que hizo que Takeda tambalease un momento, para luego arremeter nuevamente contra él, tumbándolo en la playa.- Debéis oírme con atención, no es nada de lo que pensáis ¡Maldición quedaos quieto!-Volvió a gritar Reito ante un energúmeno Takeda- palabras a las cuales Takeda ignoró, soltándose de las manos de Reito en su garganta que lo ahogaban haciendo que las venas en su cuello se hinchasen y el rostro se le tornara rojo de la ira, al punto que pareciese le explotaría en cualquier momento; con un rodillazo a las espaldas de Reito se soltó y se le abalanzó de un brinco apoyándose en la arena para quedar frente a él, luego ambos parecían un par de leones al acecho el uno con el otro, esperando a ver quién da el primer ataque. Pero en eso el espectro quien había permanecido apacible y casi invisible ante lo que ocurría, adquirió su forma humana y se acercó hacia ellos con su helada presencia y la niebla a sus espaldas, ella se acercaba sin poner un pie en suelo, como susurrando cosas que ninguno de los dos podía aseverar cuales eran. Pero Reito conocía sus intenciones.

-¡Esperad Natsuki!-gritó Reito poniéndose delante de Takeda como protegiéndolo de aquel espectro que parecía hervir en ira, mientras que Takeda había quedado perplejo: la sangre caliente se le había enfriado de súbito y temblaba sin razón, como si estuviera viendo a la misma muerte. Y aquella suposición no estaba muy lejos de ello, no era tan descabellado creerlo porque Natsuki era el encargado de la muerte de esas tierras y podía arrancar la vida de quien quisiera, de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Cuando Natsuki se posó frente a Reito, este recogió la daga de entre la arena y sin pensarlo dos veces se la clavó en su pecho.

-¡Noooo!-gritaba Takeda sin saber que hacer más que intentar correr hacia el cuerpo tendido sobre la arena que ahora derramaba sangre como un hontanar de agua fresca; en eso Natsuki se acercó a Takeda quien detuvo su paso un segundo, para luego armarse de valor y decidir pasar por encima del espectro si fuera necesario. Pero una tibia y suave mano lo tomó por los hombros. Sacándolo de sus ideas.

-Descuida Takeda, Reito ya no estaba ahí, era yo quien siempre sostuvo su cuerpo.- Decía Shizuru caminando hacia el cuerpo bañado en sangre de Reito, mientras que la luna rayaba en el horizonte y su reverberando sobre el calmado mar-Hay plateada luz hoy día, tal como tenía que ser, dijo observando a Natsuki, quien la seguía con los ojos mientras flotaban sus tinieblas frente a Takeda.

-¡Pero de que tonterías estáis hablando!-Exclamó un sobresaltado Takeda en un nuevo y vano intento por acercarse a Reito, a quien el corazón le había dejado ya de latir; aunque él intentara dar un paso Natsuki no se lo permitiría.-Yo obtuve un extraño don, o lo descubrí quizá eso es ahora irrelevante; lo obtuve cuando desperté de aquel profundo sueño, luego de caer en ese pozo, ¿Lo recordáis?-Shizuru ya estaba frente a Reito, ignorando si Takeda le prestaba o no atención, tardó un poco por lo largo de aquel vestido; tomó a Reito entre sus brazos y luego de acariciarle los cabellos de la frente no pudo evitar que rodaran lágrimas por sus mejillas, las cuales aterrizaron sobre los labios todavía tibios de Reito.-Yo he visitado a Reito desde entonces, manteniendo su cuerpo vivo con la esperanza de que pudiera volver a él un día, él ha sido mi más cercano confidente.-Dijo Shizuru ahora viendo hacia el horizonte, observando las primeras luces de una plateada luna que bañaban sus cabellos.

-Pero hoy yo os vi a los dos…-

-Durante un breve tiempo Reito volvió a su cuerpo pero éste lo rechazo, y es por ello que luego me fue casi imposible sostener ambos cuerpos.

-¿Entonces para qué casaros?

-¡No había hombre más digno que él para ser el próximo rey! y si un día despertase al fin de su largo sueño, rompiéndose la maldición, su corona habría prevalecido; con una sola gota de su sangre era suficiente; sin embargo él eligió la muerte.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Son patrañas! ¡Su majestad miente!

-"Dadme el saludo fraterno, que soy de carne y hueso todavía…"-le dijo Shizuru a Takeda, el cual parecía entender a qué se refería porque esas fueron las palabras que Reito le dijo al verlo nuevamente. Ella arrancó el puñal del pecho de Reito y dirigió su vista hacia la luna y luego a Takeda.-El me dio un recado para vos: Cuida de mi madre, Conde Takeda. Esto va por mí: Cuida de mis padres Conde Takeda, pero sobre todo, cuida de mi corazón, que hoy os dejo con todo mi dolor-Le dijo la princesa mientras empuñaba con ambas manos aquella daga ensangrentada.-Hoy sentiré el doble dolor que produce clavarse un puñal en el pecho, pero yo lo enfrento por mi amada Natsuki, quien me unirá a sus brazos cuando la eternidad la alcance, entonces, entonces sí será por siempre; Reito se ha ido a un lugar al que yo nunca iré.-Dicho esto Shizuru alzó el puñal y dirigiéndose a Natsuki le dijo:-¡Yo te libero amada mía!-para luego hundirlo en su pecho con mucha fuerza, directo a su corazón.

Cuando Takeda vio aquello corrió hacia ella pero el espectro lo arrojó por los aires, haciendo que cayera pesadamente sobre la arena mojada, todo lo demás transcurrió para él como entre zumbidos y sombras, mientras que la luna bañaba ahora todos esos cuerpos con su resplandor.

Los ojos de Natsuki se sumieron en un amor profundo, algo que sólo el sacrificio puede ofrecer, aquello que ella conocía muy bien; el sacrificarse por el ser amado. Inmediatamente una niebla cubrió a Natsuki de pies a cabeza, despojándola de toda oscuridad, como si fuera traída al mundo nuevamente con dolor, con el dolor que sentía Shizuru mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, y así se arrastró con la desnudez de su cuerpo tan sólo cubierto por sus largos cabellos hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo su amada, el cual tomaba entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas brotaban desde su alma libre. Natsuki tomó la mano ensangrentada de Shizuru y la colocó en su pecho.-Vuestro corazón Natsuki, ahora late vivo…

-Shizuru, cada día de mi vida será para esperar el día en que me lleves y cumplas tu promesa de la eternidad. Me has dado un corazón vivo, uno que latirá por ti cada segundo.

-Mi amada.-Dijo Shizuru mientras Natsuki posaba tibios besos sobre sus labios en tanto la vida se le enclaustraba entre cada ola del inmenso mar; era su turno de ser el nuevo espectro.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPÍLOGO**

Cuando Takeda recobró el conocimiento y se incorporaba frotándose las sienes de su pesada cabeza, divisó lo siguiente: el cuerpo de Reito bañado en sangre, junto al cuerpo de Shizuru, ambos fríos y sin vida, resplandecientes y perlados bajo la bella luz de luna la cual ahora estaba en su esplendor; luego observó a una mujer de cabellos negros y desnuda piel, a Natsuki, quien lloraba el cuerpo de Shizuru que sostenía entre sus brazos mientras hipnóticamente permanecía inerte contemplando el inmenso y plateado mar, que parecía bailar con sus suaves ondas de plata; pero lo que él vio fue a una mujer frágil, a quien cubrió con su gruesa capa, alguien que no pudo creer fuera tan espeluznante horas antes; ella era el corazón del que Shizuru hablaba, a quien él debía proteger.

**II**

El tiempo transcurrió y todos en el palacio parecían superar la muerte de los dos jóvenes, sobre todo la de su amada princesa. Aunque quizá el rey y la reina no podrían superarlo nunca, ambos habían puesto nuevas esperanzas en un milagro en el vientre de la reina. Sin embargo el reino parecía florecer con una inexplicable paz de rincón a rincón y del espectro de mal o del maldito estirpe no se volvió a oír nunca más. El conde Takeda lanzaba flores al inmenso mar, el cual se había convertido ahora en un incurrido lugar donde muchos al igual que él, homenajeaban a la princesa y al joven Reito con nardos aventados al mar o música de bellos instrumentos en la orilla. Aquel castillo en el risco pasó de verse como un lugar tenebroso y tétrico, a transmitir una cierta calidez y belleza, por quienes ahora lo habitaban; por los pequeños niños que correteaban de un lugar a otro persiguiendo a su padre el Conde, o posaban para su bella madre quien sonriente los retrataba en cuadros que colgaría en el salón del palacio; ahora el conde disfrutaba de la felicidad en compañía de su esposa, una artista capaz de plasmar el alma de una mirada en un lienzo, talento que quizá poseía desde hacía mucho, realmente mucho tiempo; unos bellos hijos y una abnegada madre; también con el respeto del pueblo y su servidumbre que sin pensarlo daban su vida por él a causa de su gran generosidad.

-Natsuki-Le llamó Takeda a su esposa quien contemplaba el inmenso mar con ojos sosegados. –He visto tu nuevo cuadro… y-Takeda también contemplaba el inmenso mar como con gratitud.-Realmente es ella, es como si pudiera ver Shizuru en él. Es muy bello.

-Cada día que pasa me acerca a sus brazos, cada día lo vivo con gran paz; os estoy agradecida por vuestro afecto y compasión Takeda. Por vuestro amor.-Takeda sonrió mientras observaba como el sol bostezaba largamente ante sus ojos, con aquellos filamentos naranjos en el horizonte, y la dejó a solas con el mar como cada tarde, como si recién ahora pudiera entender el significado de un verdadero sacrificio.

**III**

Una noche, una mujer de cabellos blancos que le obsequió la vida con su día a día, esperó la oscuridad profunda de la noche y despojándose de toda prenda avanzó hacia el mar; y, con cada paso, sus cabellos se despojaban de la blancura tornándose muy oscuros, como el azul marino profundo de las aguas que cubrían sus rodillas; sus labios lucían cada vez más rojos y su piel se despojaba del estrago de los años mientras era rejuvenecida con la salada agua marina, donde cada centímetro de su alabastro rostro regresaba a un pasado, como si volviera a nacer nuevamente: la juventud se posaba en júbilo sobre su cuerpo otra vez. En eso se detuvo en medio de las aguas contemplando sus manos, sorprendida por la velocidad de su inesperado cambio, entendiendo que el día al fin había llegado. En eso un tibio viento la rodeó por la cintura como un céfiro juguetón que surcaba por su espalda y sus cabellos, y al alzar ella la vista hacia las olas, ahí estaba ella, frente a frente, era Shizuru, quien con una gran sonrisa extendió sus manos hacia su amada, cumpliendo su promesa de volver y llevársela hacia la eternidad luego de una larga espera que se convertiría en insignificante. Tomadas de la mano dieron pasos hacia un lugar al que sólo los verdaderos amantes llegan. La absoluta felicidad.


End file.
